Weirdmageddon After Events
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are back in California and their adventure in Gravity Falls is over just in time for them to discover a new adventure I like to call High School. How will Dipper and Mabel's first day of high school go? Read and find out!
1. First Day of School

**A/N: I know I should,not be starting a new story but I was planning for this to only be one chapter. Maybe multiple if enough people ask for it. If I end up making a second chapter then I'll bring back the author's games. PM me if you wanna know what the heck an author's game is.**

 **DISCLAIMER: As always I do not own Gravity Falls for it belongs to the amazing and talented Alex Hirsch.**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated.**

 **And with that said, let's begin!**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were on the bus to their first day of school. Mabel had gotten a new backpack but Dipper had the same old backpack he's had for years.

Dipper wasn't wearing a hat. He felt kinda weird wearing Wendy's hat to school. Especially since it was too big on him. It didn't matter too much anyways considering they had to take their hats off in class.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper, I can't believe the day has come! Seeing old friends, meeting new friends, getting tons of boyfriends," Mabel said the last one a little dreamily as she looked at a blonde-haired kid sitting in the from.

"Uh, Mabel? Are you okay?" Dipper asked as Mabel stared at the blonde boy.

"I'm better than okay. Dipper, look at that boy in the front seat..." Mabel pushed her brother's face into the direction of the boy.

"Really Manel? Already?" Dipper rolled his eyes looking out of his window. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He was no longer wearing his vest and t-shirt. Now he had on a plaid shirt and some jeans. He had on the same black sneakers, though.

The paper read 'See you next summer' and it was signed by all of the townsfolk. Dipper sighed sadly. He missed Gravity Falls already. He had made so many good friends there and all he had in store now is hormones, drama, and bullying.

"What's wrong, bro bro?" Mabel asked hearing her brother's sigh.

"I miss Gravity Falls," Dipepr admitted.

"We'll go back next summer. Plus now we get to experience all of the wonders of high school," Mabel said and added with a smile, "together."

Dipper smiled back, "Thanks, Mabel. I'm glad I didn't take up Ford's apprenticeship or else I think things between everyone would be different."

"It's crazy how one small thing can affect the future," Mabel said recalling when her and her brother time traveled and ripped a hole in the fabric of space time.

"Learned that the hard way," Dipper replied putting the note back into his pocket.

The bus pulled up to the school and the students filed out as fast as they could. Mabel waved to her old friends and Dipper watched them walk by as he saw a familiar face that he could have sworn he saw in Gravity Falls.

"Robbie!?" Dipper exclaimed as the teen walked by.

"Um...no?" Robbie replied pulling the strings on his hoodie so that only his nose would stick out.

"Come on, I recognize that hoodie anywhere," Dipper said excitably.

"Fine, you got me. Wendy told me to 'check on you guys' to see how you were doing. And my parents are doing some sort of funeral stuff," Robbie loosened his hoodie.

"Well, shall we?" Mabel asked walking out of the now empty bus. Dipper and Robbie exchanged glances before following after the girl.

* * *

The hallways were long and poorly lit. There were a few loose tiles and voices bounced off the walls faster than you can say echolocation. The halls were loud and if bugged Dipper.

He hadn't been around a lot of people at a time. Gravity Falls was a small town that was almost never heard of so he was surrounded by 20 people at the most in a really crowded area.

Mabel, of corse, seemed to like having a ton of people in the same room at once all talking at the same time.

"Man it's gonna take me a while to get used to being around so many kids," Robbie said.

"Tell me about it," Dipper agreed.

"Come one, it's not that bad," Mabel joined in on the conversation. Dipper and Robbie game her a 'are you kidding me' look but she ignored them.

The bell rang and the three split up. Well, Robbie walked off but Dipper and Mabel had the same class right them; Mythology.

They learned about gnomes and unicorns but none of them were convincing to the twins. They had met real unicorns and gnomes and these stories they were being told were not accurate.

Every question that Dipper had answered from experience had ended up being wrong to the textbook which Mabel was confused about.

 _How could they not know that unicorns are actually evil and their horns only light up and stuff? Where the heck do they get their resources!?_ Mabel flipped the pages to the back of the book.

A black and white label read 'this book gets its facts from Gravity Falls, Oregon'. Mabel looked at the book pokerfaced. _Of corse it was._

Suddenly the teacher asked a question that both of the twins could answer:

"What's a gnome's only weakness?" Dipper's hand shot up, "Anyone else besides Dipper?" Mabel's hand went up and she was called on.

"A leaf-blower!" Her classmates looked at her like she was crazy and a Pacifica-like girl and her friends started whispering and laughing.

"Actually, no. Their only weakness is unicorn hair," The teacher said.

"But that's how you'd stop weirdness from attacking you. With unicorn hair," Mabel called out of turn.

"Well the book doesn't say that and its resources are taken strait out of a town with actual gnomes."

"So are my resources! Gravity Falls had mysteries your book doesn't even know about," Manel huffed quietly in her seat. Dipper nodded in understanding. He didn't take in a single thing the book said as true. He only trusts Ford for what he's written.

* * *

The next class was PE. The twins, again, had it together. The first day wasn't too hard. They were just getting their PE shirts and doing a bit of warm-up exercises. It was good besides the slight bullying Dipper earned for not being able to do a push-up.

Break was fines. Mabel's friends let Dipper sit with them and he ended up enjoying himself. Their company helped get his mind off of Gravity Falls, but he didn't eat much and it wasn't because the food looked like it was soil the lunch ladies had just dug up and put onto a tray.

English and Histroy went by smoothly. Dipper found himself zoning off sometimes while thinking about his summer while Mabel stared at her newest crush of the hour. Then she began doodling him.

After a short while he noticed she was looking at him a ne got really weirded out but didn't say anything. Mabel just kept drawing, though.

Lunch was the same as break. Just a couple wet willies to the ear. Mabel stood up for Dipper every time, remember how Wendy had called them an unbreakable team. Mabel loved that term. She thought it really did explain her relationship with her brother.

Math was easy for Dipper. It was one of his favorite subjects. Right next to science which was his last class of the day. His math teacher kept acting like he was really hip and talking with 80's slang but besides that math was still great.

Dipper was listening to science with his eyes practically glued to the teacher. He couldn't help it, a lot of the things he was told actually helped reveal some things about Gravity Falls that he had just figured out by putting two-and-two together.

The classes were a lot like a normal first day. Long winded instructions and stuff like tha before the real 'fun' can begin. All in all Dipper and Mabel's day back to school was better than expected.

* * *

 **A/N: So...? You want more? I could be more descriptive if you guys end up wanting more but I wanted this to be tied up in one chapter so this work is, admittedly, not my best.**

 **R &R please! I'd love to hear feedback and ideas. I have a few ideas but nothing too good. I want to hear what you think of the chapter!**

 **until next time, BYE!**


	2. Suspicions

**A/N: Allow me to explain myself. So a lot of you were hating on Robbie being in Gravity Falls but I do have a reason for that.**

 **1) I almost didn't put him in because it didn't make much sense to me either but then I realized I need a bad guy for the plot I had wanted for this story. I wanted to develop characters (not Robbie).**

 **2) Keep in mind that in Gravity Falls (the show not the place) anything is happening.**

 **3) This is a FanFiction. The story doesn't make much sense now but it will eventually, I promise.**

 **Someone said that Dipper shouldn't have changed his outfit but I had realized that the temperatures in California are different from the temperatures in Oregon. Now, here in Cali, lately we've been starting the fall off with cold weather for a couple weeks then the warm weather kicks in after that so...yeah.**

 **Another person pointed out that Mabela ms Dipper would, in fact, be in 8th grade. I almost did that but remembered Mabel's saying that they were going to be in High School. I did question this as well but decided to go with the show.**

 **Onward Sailshuma (idk if that's how you spell it but that's how I think you spell it)**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were about to get back onto their school bus when they heard a voice call after them. The twins turned around to see Robbie running after him.

"Have you noticed how Robbie runs kinda weird," Dipper pointed out.

"A little bit," Mabel agreed. Robbie reached them barely out of breath even through he just ran across a field to get to them. He did it pretty quickly, too.

"Hey, Robbie. What's up?" Dipper asked.

"You guys wanna come over? I have a surprise for you," Robbie smiled oddly. Dipper recognized that smile but it wasn't Robbie's.

"Um...maybe another time. Mabel and I have to go," Dipper said grabbing onto Mabel's arm and pulling her away.

"Why'd you do that?" Mabel asked once they had walked out of earshot of Robbie and we're getting onto the bus.

"Robbie seems off, don't you think? We're going to have to keep a close eye on him," Dipper said watching as Robbie grabbed something from his backpack. It was a plastic spoon and some yogurt. The teenager sat down at a bench and began to eat.

Mabel watched that same boy on the bus ride home. Ever so often she would let out a dreamy sigh. Dipper rolled his eyes and Mabel would punch him playfully saying, "shut up."

The twins laughed for about five seconds before going back to what they were doing. Dipper got out his homework and began doing it. The annoying part is that whenever they would hit a speed bump or something like that the bus would shake and mess the boy up.

The bus stopped about a block away from Dipper and Mabel's house where they walked. Once they got home they were greeted by two "hellos". One coming from a deep masculine voice and another coming from a sweet feminine voice. Dipper didn't know how his dad had such a deep voice while his cracked all of the time.

Mabel said hi back, gave her parents hugs, and ran upstairs. Dipper did the same and followed his sister to their old rooms. Mabel plopped down on her bed and Dipper sat at a desk to finish up what he was doing.

"I can't believe we were assigned homework on the first day of school," Mabel groaned.

"We had homework on the first day of school last year. Why are you so surprised?" Dipper asked grabbing a pencil from his backpack.

"I know but they only reviewed what we already know in class today. The answers are obvious," Mabel stated.

"But that's what makes it fun," Dipper replied.

"Homework's never fun," Mabel huffed but got out her homework anyways.

Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes. He honestly loved Mabel's childish behavior. It felt like they were opposites but they still fit together perfectly. Mabel helped Dipper be a bit less serious and Dipper helped Mabel be a bit more serious.

They worked on homework for about 20 minutes at the most before the Pine Twins decided to go out to the local mall. Their parents have them fourth dollars (20 dollars each) and told them to not spend it all in one place.

Dipper and Mabel went to a lot of the stores that Mabel wanted to go to but Dipper just went to an art supply store so that he could get a journal to keep track of some of the things that go on in his life. Meanwhile Mabel got a delux art set for half of the money she was given.

Pin the end they were only able to buy a couple things because prices these days are not very cheap. They ran into a couple friends doing a bit of last-minute back to school shopping but besides that nothing else really seemed to happen.

"I still feel bad for Robbie," Mabel spoke up after a couple minutes of silence between the twins.

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"We're the only people he knows here. We should've gone to see what his surprise was," Mabel explained.

"Look, Mabel, I don't fully trust Robbie right now. He's not acting like his normal self. He's being less rebellious and more of a good student."

"Maybe he's just grown up a bit more," Mabel suggested.

"I don't think that's it. People don't just become more mature overnight," Dipper disagreed shaking his head.

"Dipper, I think you're still obsessing over the weirdness of Gravity Falls. I know you're used to having an adventure every week but that's never how it's been here," Mabel said and Dipper sighed.

"You're right. I'm so used to codes and strange anomalies that I can help but try to figure out if there's something wrongs with someone even when I only have a few clues to use fro evidence," Dipper admitted but it wasn't truthfully. He had only said that to make his sister happy but his suspicions still lied on Robbie and he was going to find out what was wrong.

After all, Ford did tell his that there could be a mystery lying right under his nose and it could be so well hidden that nobody may ever discover it.

* * *

 **A/N: Is the Robbie thing kinda making sense now? Yes? No? Maybe so? I was gonna do the whole yes, definitely, absolutely thing but decided against it considering that you probably don't get it.**

 **So Author's Games? Should I bring 'em back *click noise* or naw...sorry it was the perfect moment.**

 **Thanks for reading and try to R &R if you can.**

 **I'll see you all next time, BYE!**


	3. Summer Assignment

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it!**

 **Do you understand what I meant when I was saying that the show this is written for has a motto of 'In Gravity Falls, anything is possible' so...yeah. Y'know.**

 **Now, without further-a-do, let's get onto the story!**

* * *

Dipper stayed up late that night, his head racing every which way.

 _Was Mabel right?_

 _Has Gravity Falls done something to the way I look at people?_

 _Robbie was definitely acting...strange._

 _Did anything follow us home?_

Dipper's mind stopped at that last question. It was more possible than not. Especially coming home from a town filled with supernatural.

After another hour up Dipper fell to sleep thinking about the possible monsters that could be impersonating Robbie. The gnomes were the only ones that made sense to him at the time but he was sure he was forgetting something.

It was now 12:34am so Dipper decided to put his questions aside and try to get answers on Tuesday.

* * *

The Pines Twins' alarm clock went off with a _BUZZ_. Mabel got up with a groan and Dipper's eyes had dark rings underneath them.

"Woah, Dip, what happened? Were you but by a zombie?" Mabel asked jokingly.

"Haha," Dipper said sarcastically. His strait face matching his bored/tired tone.

The two got ready and Mabel skipped down the stairs to eat breakfast while Dipper walked down lastly, yawning and stretching as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning kids," The twin's mom said.

"Morning," Mabel replied already really hyper. She got out the blender and started putting orange juice and glitter into it.

"Mabel juice?" Her dad asked.

"Mabel juice," Manel confirmed as she put a toy dinosaur into her strange concoction.

Dipper smiled as he took a box of cereal from the cabinet and poured himself a bowl. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. He poured the milk into the bowl, grabbed a spoon, and started to sleepily munch away at his breakfast.

Dipper's mom looked at her son, worry showing in her face.

"Dipper, sweetie, are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep well last night."

Mabel looked back at her brother worriedly as she began blending the ingredients together. The toy dinosaur made a loud chopping noise as it slammed against the blender. Once she was done she heard the cut off version of Dipper's answer.

"-Thing strange is going on about someone at our school," Dipper said poking at his cereal, ready to crash any second.

"Are you seriously still obsessing over Robbie? Dipper, you said you were gonna let that go!" Mabel said.

"Mabel, you wouldn't understand. I swear something followed us back from Gravity Falls! I'm kinda leaning towards the gnomes but I feel like there's something I'm missing..." Dipper said trying to think.

"Did you get the Multi-Bear?"

"Yep."

"The manotaurs?"

"Yeah."

"The zombies?"

Dipper nodded.

Mabel thought hard for a second before a light bulb went on in her head, "How about the shape-shifter?"

"But we froze him in ice," Dipper reasoned.

"Yeah but he could have gotten out. We froze him at the beginning of July, it's August now," Mabel said and Dipper nodded putting this under consideration. He looked over to his parents, who both had an eyebrow raised.

"Anyways...I'm gonna go get my backpack," Dipper said grabbing Mabel's arm and she spilled her Mabel juice.

"My juice!" She called after it as the two turned the corner.

"Do you really think it could be the shapeshifter?" Dipper asked making sure his parents weren't listening in. They might get worried and wouldn't let him try to crack codes or anything.

"It would make sense...if you're really _that_ suspicious of him..."

"We have to get some more evidence. Mystery twins?" Dipper asked holding his hand out for a fist bump. Mabel smiled and returned the gesture.

"Mystery twins," She repeated.

* * *

They got to school and Robbie chased after the twins calling after them. They turned around, both with a look of suspicion.

When 'Robbie' saw this he asked, "Why the faces?"

The twin exchanged looks before Mabel replied with a simple, "Nothing," and they turned and walked away leaving a very confused Robbie.

The bell rang and every ran to class. Dipper and Mabel were pushed and shoved by students older and stronger than them. Mabel tried to lead her twin through the crowed and they finally got to class and not a moment too soon. The second bell rang about fifteen seconds after they got into their seats.

 _Note to self: When your class is almost all the way across the school, hurry to class before the bell rings._ Dipper thought to himself and the teacher began writing on the white board. The marker squeaked as he wrote down the lesson plan for the day.

Mabel got out a sparkly pink pencil with a googly-eyed monster for an eraser. Dipper got out a simple number two pencil and a red notebook. He drew the six-fingered hand and a three on the front with sharpie so that it would remind him of Gravity Falls.

Mabel had done a similar thing with her notebook but she drew a ton of small doodles on the front of everything that happened over the summer. From the gnomes trying to make her their wife, to Bill fighting the Mystery Shack.

Every summer memory was drawn on the front of that journal.

The teacher finished writing on the board and three questions were written on the board.

 _1) What did you do over your summer vacation?_

 _2) What was your favorite memory?_

 _3) If you could go back in time and change one thing, what would you change?_

Dipper and Mabel exchanged excited looks at their assignment. Both of their answers for the first question said something along the lines of ' _Where could I even start?_ '

* * *

The teacher looked amused at his class as they answered the questions. In the end, Dipper and Mabel were the last to finish and turn in their work.

The bell rang and he instantly started looking over his student's work, seeing as he had a free period. When he came across Mabel's, he read it over with a small frown. The whole story seemed childish and made-up.

He then got to Dipper's and quickly found out that his paper was really similar to his sister's. Almost identical. The only thing the two had that wasn't the same was when they hung out one-on-one with other people. His favorite part was reading how the kid's imaginative minds were able to think of this story.

The part that impressed the teacher the most was that they seemed to have learned a lesson throughout the story and even grew braver and more mature. He gave a small smile but couldn't overlook the fact that it was—in his eyes, at least—made up and he couldn't give them full credit for it.

He would have to talk to them about it tomorrow...

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's not the most exciting ending but this chapter didn't have too much action in it.**

 **What should I have Dipper and Mabel's parent's names be? Please tell me, I need your help!**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Racing

**A/N: Thansk front he name ideas and I'm glad you all like this story! I'm aware that it didn't have the most interesting start but it's getting somewhere...**

 **The names for Dipper and Mabel's parents are gonna be Jenna and Richard. I took two names that were suggested off random and modified one of them a bit to make it just a little shorter.**

 **Now, without further-a-do (as I tend to say a lot) let's get started!**

* * *

The twins went to their second class amused with their recent assignemnt. While Dipper was dreading PE, he also wanted to see how much more athletic fighting and running from monsters in Gravity Falls had made him.

He was sure that he wasn't gonna be the fastest or strongest kid in the class, but he also thought that he would do better this year than he had done last year.

He changed in the locker rooms and met Mabel in the gym. She was wearing her sweater of choice over her PE shirt but had it on so that the coach could see her shirt underneath. She also had on a pair of brightly colored rainbow leggings

Dipper was wearing some shorts and his shirt, nothing too special. Pans yet the twins got along as if they were the exact same person.

They had gotten some compliments on how they fit together like two pieces to a puzzle, but they didn't think about that too much. It just came naturally to them. Sure they had their fair share of fights here and there but, admit it, every sibling fights at least a little bit.

But I'm getting off track here...

The PE coach blew his whistle and everyone went to stand on the black basketball half-court line they were told to go to the day before. Some students had scurried out of the locker room and to the line just in the nick of time.

The coach announced that they would be doing a test similar to the president's fitness test. He would test what field of fitness they were better in and what they needed to improve.

He split them up into groups of five and they would race across the gym and back. They were timed and their time was recorded on the attendance sheet.

The first group was Dipper, Mabel, Nancy, Scott, and Dipper's bully; Brad.

Brad have Dipper a mischievous grin as he stood at the beginning line and Dipper suddenly got nervous. Mabel gave her brother a reassuring smile and Dipper returned the look to her. He looked ahead of him with a determined look on his face.

The coach shouted "GO!" A small lisp was added to his exclamation.

The five kids took off, Dipper running as fast as his legs could take him. Brad came next to Dipper and did his best attempt to trip him. Dipper stumbled over his feet for a second and Brad laughed but the boy continued to run.

Running from monsters in the woods helped him become less clumsy and he was able to easily catch himself after tripping.

He got to the end of the gym and turned around, his pace picking up. He looked back and Mabel was right by his side. She glanced over to Brad and gave Dipper a nod. Dipper understood his twin's action and he began running faster than before.

By the time he finished he was right behind Brad in second place, then came Mabel, then Nancy and Scott tied about two seconds after Mabel.

Brad got 15 seconds, Dipper got 16 seconds, Mabel got 18 seconds, Nancy and Brad got 20 seconds.

Brad looked at his bullying target confused. His thoughts clear in his expression.

 _What the heck...?_

Dipper winked at Brad in a joking manner, pointing his finger in a laser gun sorta way. A smile appeared on his face as he walked back to the bleachers where the rest of the class was waiting to be put into a race group.

Someone that knew Dipper from Middle School high-fiver him and congratulated him stating, "You fan so fast it took the words right out of Brad's big mouth."

Dipper laughed sheepishly with a smile, "Thanks," His voice cracked.

The boy laughed and said, "Still got that same weird voice from sixth grade, huh Fun-Dip?"

Dipper smiled at his nickname. The two had been really good friends in sixth grade but then something happened and they slowly split apart. He had missed that nickname. His friend—Charlie—had been given a nickname by Mabel. She called him Charles.

Charlie loved the nickname the second he heard it and encouraged people to call him that ever since that day.

The two boys, and girl, caught up on their memories and the twins even told Charlie about their summer.

Charlie, being someone who loved a good story, was totally jealous of their summer. Dipper showed his friend the paper with a signature of everyone from Gravity Falls and the boy read over it loving the weird names of the monsters.

"Multi-Bear? Shmebulock?" Charlie laughed really hard at the last one, "Celestibellabethibelle."

Mabel got an angry look on her face remembering that day, "Unicorns are jerks," She crossed her arms and pouted.

Charlie could barely breath he was laughing so hard. His eyes began to tear, blurring his vision.

"Haha yeah but seriously the hair did come in huge handy when we were fighting Bill," Dipper said.

"Who's Bill?" Charlie asked ready to listen in on, yet another, awesome story.

"Just some triangle shaped butt-head that knows pretty much everything. I have a picture of him in my scrapbook if you wanna see it during break in 45 minutes," Mabel replied and Charlie nodded excitably.

Dipper smiled as he listened in on Mabel explain their recent victory against Bill.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this chapter ended badly but I couldn't think of anything better...There's really not much else to say so...yeah.**

 **Words and stuff...**

 **Bye.**


	5. Ganging Up On the Enemy

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

The bell rang and students walked out of the gym chatting to one another about some random gossip.

Charlie followed the Pines Twins to Mabel's locker where she got put her scrapbook. She set it down on their lunch table and began to show Charlie the fun adventures the two had gone on.

"And this one is when Dipper got his first chest hair!" Mabel said and Dipper started to blush.

"Nice one, man," Charlie laughed and Dipper let out a awkward chuckle.

"This one is when a psychic was flirting with me and we both got on the News!" Mabel said and pointed to the News article of her and Gideon. She was covering her eyes from the bright flash and Gideon had some sort of pose going on.

"His hair is like a big marshmallow," Charlie pointed out.

"That's what I was thinking!" Dipper replied surprised that he wasn't the only one who thought that.

Robbie came over with his hoodie off and he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath.

"Uh...Robbie...what's going on here. With your shirt," Dipper asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's pretty hot today, don't you think," Robbie commented, a small smile stretching across his face.

"Yeah but you spent the whole summer wearing that hoodie. Even on the hottest day of the year. Everyone just assumed you had five ice packs tucked into your shirt," Mabel said suspiciously. Now that she was almost certain that Robbie was the shapeshifter, she wasn't giving him the time of day.

"People change, Mabel. And I'm one of those people," Robbie pointed to himself.

"Yeah but the prophecy said-" Dipper was cut off by a sudden outburst by Robbie.

"I don't care what that dumb prophecy said! It's stupid, okay!?" He snapped, the last word sounding more like a statement than a question.

"...So..." Charlie spoke up.

"We know who you are and if you wanna prove our theory correct, change back right now!" Dipper stood up and people began to stair in his direction but the twins didn't seem to notice. Charlie, however, did.

"Us, Fun Dip, I know you like codes and conspiracies and other nerd stuff but could you please calm down," Charlie said looking around at the watching eyes.

Dipper saw people watching and took a deep breath, sitting back down. Mabel did the same but she was already sitting down.

This didn't stop Robbie from fighting back, "Look, kid, I don't know what you're talking about but I'm Robbie. No doubt about it."

"Oh yeah? What's my name?" Dipper tested crossing his arms.

"Uh..." Robbie mumbled something to himself that sounded kinda like 'wasn't it something like Tipper?' then he blurted out, "Dopper?"

Mabel and Dipper raised an eyebrow at "Robbie" as he began to awkwardly walk away and sprint off.

"Ahould we go after him?" Mabel asked.

"Depends. Do you still have your grappling hook?" Dipper replied and Mabel took out her weapon of choice. She shot it up and it grabbed onto one of the ceiling raptors and pulled her up with it.

Dipper and Charlie heard her say from above, "Grapling hook!" Excitably before slowly making her way back down to their table.

"Charlie, you wanna experience the unknown?" Dipper asked mysteriously and Charlie nodded, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Heck yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Come on!" Dipper began running after Robbie. Leaving all of their stuff behind, the trio zig-zagged through the halls until they found who they were looking for.

Robbie saw the three as Mabel aimed her Grapling hook at his face. She began to shoot but Robbie suddenly changed forms. He went from the pasty-faced teenager we all know and somewhat love to a creepy spider.

Charlie screeched like a little girl and the shape-shifter laughed, "So this is why you two are friends."

Dipper ignored that comment and the three charged, Charlie falling behind due to being scared of the monster they were facing.

Teh shape-Shifter ran up the wall and, while he was on the ceiling, transformed into a humming bird as Mabel's Grapling hook came flying towards him once again.

He flew down the hall a bit and transformed into a cheetah. Dipper and Mabel went chasing after him right away but Charlie hesitated a bit before following.

The three were panting once the shape-shifter was done running. He turned into a lion and lunged forwards at Dipper who got out of the way just in time for his backpack to be the only thing to take a hit. Three claw marks appeared on it.

"Don't hurt him!" Mabel exclaimed shooting the lion with her Grapling hook and it hit it right in the head with a _clank_. The lion growled and slowly approached its attacker before charging into action.

Mabel tried to dodge the attacks but eventually wore herself out and the shape-shifter stood on top of her chest.

It was hard for Mabel to take in oxygen as the lion crushed her under its weight.

Dipper launched himself into the lion and they slid on the tile floor before hitting a wall, causing a small dent in its structure. Charlie ran over to Mabel and helped her up, handing her the Grapling hook she had dropped during the attack.

"This won't be the last you see of me!" The shape-shifter said turning into a mosquito and flying out of the window.

Chaldie decided that right then would be a good time to call back, "Hey! Stop _lion_ to us!"

Dipper face palmed, "I forgot you do that."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that pun was cheesy. I've been doing a pun competition with my grandma all day so I'm kinda in the pun mood...haha.**

 **I guess that's just who I am...always making puns...**

 **Yep...**

 **My next update will be on 3/2/16 (AKA Wednesday March 2nd)**

 **I wanna say really quick that I won't update on Monday or Sunday March 20/21st because that's my birthday and my birthday party. Now I'm done talking...**


	6. Unbelievable

**A/N: Thanks for the happy birthday wishes! I wish you all an early happy birthday too XD. So I was checking out my account when I was all "Woah...32 reviews in just 4 chapters!?" So I freaked out for a second. You guys are awesome! I got 19 reviews on my first chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **I was also skimming through the last chapter to see what I should write for this chapter when I realized that this story is gonna be really short! I might even have to wrap it up in this chapter unless you guys want some Dipper and Mabel and Charlie fun times without any mysteries or anything. Just normal, boring, school days.**

 **I might add in some more Charlie puns if you want. The competition is still on so...y'know...**

 **Review what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe what he had just seen, but he couldn't not believe it either. Hey, a double negative! Anyways...

Charlie couldn't beieve that Dipper—who couldn't even do a single push-up last year—just defeated a giant shape shifter who seemed revenge from the first time the Twins had encountered him.

Then there was Mabel. Charlie had always thought that Mabel would have some strange tool as a weapon of choice, but a grappling hook!? _Where did she even get that thing?_ He thought.

"If forgot you do that," Charlie heard Dipper say and the perfect comeback came to mind.

"What? I was just _kitten_ around!" Charlie laughed and Mabel laughed along. Dipper just smiled at their immaturity. Well, immaturity to him, at least.

"Common, Fun Dip, you have to admit; that was good!" Charlie said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder chuckling a bit.

Dipper smiled, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

The three walked through the halls laughing as their voices echoed back at them.

Once they got back to the cafeteria they had noticed the students hadn't really moved since they left. They saw them walk in and Charlie noticed the puzzled looks on their faces.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"What was that all about?" Someone spoke up. Dipper and Mabel exchanged looks before they both said:

"Nothing much..."

People shrugged it off like it was nothing. Where Dipper and Mabel lived, it was usually like that. Nothing exciting ever happened. That's exactly why the twins were so excited about being in Gravity Falls after discovering its weirdness.

Charlie, on the other hand, was so surprised he could barely take in imformation. He had just fought a monster in the middle of the hallway and they weren't even scared. Not even a little bit.

He didn't know what to think about the whole situation. He suddenly wanted to meet this Celestabellabethabell thing that Mabel was talking about...even if she was a jerk.

They all went to sit back down at their table and Charlie decided to speak up.

"So are all supernatural things jerks or...?"

The twins thought for a moment.

"Well, there's the Multi-Bear. He's cool. Um..," Dipper thought and Mabel decided to blurt out another one.

"How about Blendin Blandon?" Mabel asked.

"Does he count as supernatural? Sure he fit in well with the summer but he's technically a time traveler. Not a supernatural thing like The Gobblewonker or Gideon's Mermando," Dipper responded.

"I miss Mermando," Mabel admitted sadly as she sighed.

"Wait, _time travel_!? You guys time traveled!?" Charlie exclaimed, his eyes getting wide. Mabel seemed to let her sadness fade away once Charlie spoke up.

"Yeah. I invented the calculator," Mabel pointed at herself proudly.

"That explains a lot..." Charlie admitted. Dipper nodded in agreement and Mabel punched Charlie playfully, laughing.

The bell rang and they went their sepret ways. Charlie went to science while Dipper and Mabel went to Mythology.

* * *

Mabel sat down in her seat next to Dipper. The teacher smiled at her students as they walked in. Mabel returned a big brace-filled smile.

"Hello, class. I bet you're all excited about today's lesson because we will be writing our own myths. It can be something that you've heard and believe to be true, or something that you made up on your own," The teacher, who goes by her first name Erin, said as she passed out lined paper to her students.

Mabel took the paper and instantly began writing about The Love God while Dipper decided to write about Bill Cipher. The room smelled like led as students wrote down their imagination.

Some students were struggling to get their first sentence in. They couldn't seem to get past the sentence 'my legend is...'

Erin set a timer and when it went off, she wanted her students to stop writing. Mabel was the first to finish. She didn't have that much information on The Love God so she just based everything off of experience.

She stretched out in her seat as it creaked a little. Some students looked up from their paper to see where the noise was coming from.

Dipper was the fourth one to finish—A boy named Owen and a girl named Shayla had finished before him.

His paper was not only filled with information but also codes. He had written down everything he knew about Bill. Even his weakness and the whole prophecy behind it.

Erin collected the papers of those who were finished and told them to read quietly or draw until the timer was up.

By the time her stopwatch beeped loudly over the silence of the classroom, everyone but about 6 students had finished. Those six were the ones that just barely made it past 'my legend is...'

Erin put the papers in a stack on her desk and moved over to the board. Grabbing a black whiteboard marker, she wrote down three things that she wanted the students to say if it was true or false according to legend.

 _1) Mermaids are only found in the ocean._

 _2) Unicorns are magical creatures that can grant wishes._

 _3) Gnomes are about the height of an average man._

Some student's hands shot up instantly, ready to pronounce the first one true or false.

The first student who was called on said that the first one was true.

"Good job Jamie. Hayden, why don't you do number two," Erin smiled.

"True," Hayden said simply.

"Correct. Now, Dipper, what's the third one?" Erin called on Dipper who was not happy with the answers the class had given.

"Before I answer, I would like to point out that numbers one and two are false. Maermaids can also be found in rivers and, surprisingly, community pools. And all unicorns are actually useful for is their hair. All their horns do is flash different colors," Dipper said, "And number three is false."

Mabel nodded in agreement but the teacher did not look pleased.

"Dipper, where are you getting this information from? Because if it's the Internet then you're most likely wrong," Erin frowned.

"It's not the Internet! These textbooks are wrong!" Dipper tried to explain but the teacher didn't believe him.

"These textbooks come strait from the town known for myths and mysteries: Gravity Falls, Oregon," Erin held up a textbook.

"But Mabel and I went there over the summer and saw the answers to these questions with our own two eyes. Well, four if you're counting us as a whole," Dipper responded but received laughs from his classmates.

"Dipper, please do not disrupt this class again or I'm gonna send you out of my class," Erin said strictly and Dipper sighed in defeat. He wanted to prove himself right but decided against it.

* * *

 **A/N: Would you believe me if I said my hands hurt from typing so much?**

 **No?**

 **...Okay...**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated and I'll see you guys in the next chapter...I guess.**


	7. The Report

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter and I'm starting it having no idea what I'm gonna write...yay (insert sarcasm here).**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy and I will try to have Dipper prove one of these teachers wrong eventually...yeah it'll probably happen somewhere in this chapter...**

 **Btw you pronounce Mr. Raugi Raw-oo-jee**

* * *

Dipper felt defeated. He wanted to prove her wrong, he wanted to hand her some sort of evidence but all that he had was the note and that didn't prove much. He wished Bill hadn't destroyed the journals, then he could show her that.

He rested his head on his hand and sat down listening to everything the teacher was saying knowing that most of the information was wrong. She had gotten a few things right like, "Manitaurs are called _man_ itaurs because they like to be known as 'manly'" but that was pretty much it.

 _The multibear was not called that because of how many eyes it has, it's because of how many heads it has!_ Dipper thought as Erin said another fake fact.

The bell rang after what felt like forever and the twins went off to history with Mr. Raugi.

"So, class, I'm sure you all like books, right?" When Mr. Raugi got a negative response from the class he continued.

"That's why today we're going to be using the computers in the liabrary to look up a place and you're going to write a report on that place as your homework for tonight and tomorrow night," He said and Mabel raised her hand.

Mr. Raugi nodded his head as a way of calling in her, "Can we choose where we do it and can we work with partners?" Mabel asked.

"Yes and yes," Raugi responded and some students began talking amongst themselves. Dipper and Mabel high-fived already knowing what place they were gonna write about.

 _Let's just hope the teacher doesn't blow us off like Erin did..._ both twins thought.

They got to the liabrary and the first thing Dipper saw was Erin. He remembered that Mythology was only third and sixth period and he smiled. He could finally prove her wrong!

"Hey, Erin," Dipper walked over to the teacher and Mabel followed.

"Hello, Dipper," Erin replied with a smile.

"Can I show you something?" Dipper asked and Erin nodded in response. Him and Mabel led her to the computer and Dipper pulled up a video of a News report from Shandra Hermenez **(A/N: Sorry I have no idea how to spell that...)** and handed his teacher a pair of headphones.

The video was from Weirdmageddon when she was being turned to stone. Then he showed her a video of the town congratulating Stan and the rest of the pines for defeating Bill. Then another video of people thanking Stan for exposing Gideon.

"Why are you showing me this?" Erin asked.

"Becuase I wanted to show you that I did, in fact, go to Gravity Falls and that I know the answers to those questions today," Dipper said and Erin's eyes suddenly filled with regret.

"I'm sorry, Dipper," She apologized and Dipper smiled a bit.

"It's okay," Dipper said and Erin walked off.

Once she was out of earshot the twins exchanged looks and high-fived each other. They were then shushed by the librarian.

The two were awkwardly silent for a while before they began their work, researching what they didn't know. Most of them weren't very interesting, though.

They started their work with the aliens then slowly moving to Bill Cipher and Quintin Trembly and Pacificas lied. They tried to get the whole history of Gravity Falls before moving onto some of the other things like Gideon and other recent stuff.

They were proud of their essay and made sure to find some sort of evidential articles for everything. They weren't gonna make the same mistake that they made in Mythology.

They showed Mr. Raugi their report and he approved it, being very fascinated by it and they began to type it. This is what they wrote:

 _Dipper and Mabel Pines: Gravity Falls_

 _Gravity Falls is a mysterious town. From the small population to the amazing mysteries just waiting to be discovered._

 _Not every code has been decoded and not every creature has been completely discovered but the town's history is the strangest of it all._

 _Long ago, before the town was founded by Quintin Trembly, a flying saucer came crashing through a mountainside and I believe that it caused the weirdness in Gravity Falls._

 _Then Quontin Trembly, the thirteenth-and-a-half president, came riding in backwards on a horse and discovered the town._

 _People began populating the place and a rich family moved in called the Northwests. They claimed that someone in their family discovered the town and when Mable and I found out the truth, we also discovered that the thirteenth and a half president was both the dumbest and the smartest person on Earth. Him and Mabel got along pretty well. He have her a key that can unlock any door and he gave me a negative thirteen dollar bill._

 _Some time passed and my Grunkle Ford was attracted to the small town. He did a ton of research on its creatures and built a portal with his old college buddy; Fiddleford McGucket._

 _The portal unleashed a great evil known as Bill Cipher, and McGucket saw it before Ford had the chance to. Bill did some horrible things and lied to my Grunkle. He soon became someone who couldn't trust anybody and he shut McGucket out._

 _Ford got in a fight with his brother Stan and was sucked into the portal where he was trapped for 30 years._

 _While Ford was trapped, Stan took over Ford's house and turned it into a tourist attraction and lied to everybody about his identity, even his family._

 _Meanwhile, McGucket's mind was erased by a society known as The Society of the Blind Eye. They erase the minds of people who they claim have seen 'too much'._

 _This summer Mabel and I have been able to defeat every villain that has come our way and that's how we know so much about it. Even if a lot of our origional information comes from and actual website, our story is real and is what has happened._

 _So now that you've heard that we have proof about our information, please don't think we're lying, because we're not._

 _We truely believe that Gravity Falls can't be topped, it's the craziest town out there and nobody will have a more interesting story to tell about their place._

The twins smiled at how the report turned out and asked if they could print it. Once they got permission, they went to turn it in.

They couldn't wait to see what their grade was, especially since they were the first to finish.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is just here to put some space between all of the action. Something exciting will happen soon, I promise. And Charlie will be back too.**

 **Is Charlie a good character to anyone? I mean, he is an OC so I've gotta make him somewhat lovable or else people will just give up on this story.**

 **Thanks for reading and now that I've given you a chapter, can you return the favor by giving me a review?**

 **Now that I've said that, I'm done. BBBYYYEEE!**


	8. Got Frostbite?

**A/N: So it's been a while. I've had a busy week/weekend but I'm back and super excited to write this chapter!**

 **I just recently realized that this story is gonna be shorter than I originally intended unless you guys want there to be more than just the action and just school junk. Y'know, the usual.**

 **Also this is my 1 year fanfiction anniversary! Woohoo! A full year on fanfiction. Net. It's been fun!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys at the bottom! (Haha bottom XD. I'm so immature)**

* * *

The bell rang and the twins left the library but just as they did so they heard an ear-piercing shriek come from down the hall. They exchanged determined looks before running off.

Once they found the source of the screaming they found a student behind held by a familiar alien-looking monster that Dipper and Mabel recognized as the shapeshifter.

"Hey! Put him down!" Dipper shouted and the shapeshifter turned its head towards the boy. Its eyebrows furrowed as he dropped the student. The young boy scrambled away as fast as he could through the halls.

"Looks like someone's in for round two," The shapeshifter smirked and Dipper became confident. He got in a steady fighting stance, balling his hands into fists. His sister did the same thing but held her grappling hook out in front of her with both hands.

Charlie then walked out of the classroom he was just in and saw everything that was going.

"I knew he was just _kitten_ around," Charlie smirked and Dipper rolled his eyes. Mabel tried to hold back a laugh as she shot her grappling hook forward. It hit the shapeshifter square in ten gut and sent it flying back a bit.

Dipper ran in and tried to punch the monster but it changed forms into Charlie. The real Charlie took a few steps back in shock.

"Why hello, handsome," He tried to joke but his voice was shaky and it was obvious that he was scared.

The Charlie look-alike lunged forward at Charlie and tackled him to the ground.

"Ah, jeeze man, ever heard of breath mints?" Charlie plugged his nose and the shapeshifter shot him a death glare. Charlie ignored the threat and watched as Mabel's grappling hook smacked his look-alike right in the back.

It grunted with pain as this happened, causing him to become vulnerable. Charlie kicked his "clone" up and off of him.

The young pre-teen was too scared to think of a clever quip as Dipper came in to join his sister in the fight.

Dipper stepped out in front of his friend and punched the shapeshifter square in the face and it grabbed onto its nose in pain.

The shapeshifter's eyes became a fiery red as it got ready for revenge. It took a couple steps back and then changed into a cheetah. The "cheetah" built up some speed before hitting Dipper at full speed, knocking the boy to the ground. Mabel's eyes went wide and she ran by her brother's side.

The shapeshifter saw Mabel and did a similar thing with her, leaving a large scratch going across her right cheek. She held onto the cut with her hand, trying to make the pain go away.

Dipper saw his sister get hurt and frowned. It was his turn to be brave.

He stood up and jumped at the cheetah but he was knocked away by the cat's large paws.

"This is turning into a huge _cat_ astrophe," Charlie said to himself. It was his method of building up courage. That was when the shapeshifter turned towards him.

When this happened, any courage he had instantly drained from his body and he got scared. He tried not to show it as he ran up and kicked the cheetah in its front left leg. The large cat made a weird growling sound that Charlie was not expecting to hear and before he could figure out why it had just growled, he was sent flying into a row of green lockers. Once this happened, he dented about three out of five of the lockers he hit.

"Charlie!" Mabel ran over to see if her friend was okay, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm _feline_ fine..." Charlie replied with a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. The truth was that he was not okay. He was hurt all over.

Mabel looked at the shapeshifter with rage in her eyes. She shot her grappling hook above his head and swung over to the shapeshifter. She kicked him across the face and he was sent flying back. Dipper ran over and gave his sister a fist bump and a proud smile that Mabel returned.

The shapeshifter turned into a rhino and charged with his horn pointing right at the twins. They lept out of the way to separate sides of the hallway and skidded on their feet a bit. The bottoms of their shoes created a squeak on the floor that made the shapeshifter flinch a bit.

"What did you guys do last time to stop him?" Charlie asked, the pain beginning to go away but he didn't get up. Not yet.

"We froze him, but where are we going to freeze him in a school!?" Dipper asked and Mabel got a look on her face that said I-know-exactly-what-to-do.

"Follow me," Mabel said confidently and ran off through the halls. Charlie told Dipper to leave him there and Dipper hesitated before sprinting off offer his sister. He was finally assured that Charlie would be okay when the boy looked him right in the eyes and said "I'll meet you there."

It was something that the two boys had said since they were kids as an odd way of tell each other "It'll be okay."

It all started when Dipper was bullied and Charlie didn't know what to say so he said, "I'll meet you there," The two boys laughed for five minutes strait after that. They'd been friends ever since.

So when those four words were spoken, Dipper knew that Charlie was okay, and ran off to get to his sister.

Once he found her, they were in the cafeteria behind the lunch counter with the shapeshifter just behind the white double doors. It burst in and Mabel began opening up the fridge.

"Will he fit?" Dipper asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Mabel replied.

The fridge was fairly big. About three times bigger than your standard house fridge and it was full of disgusting lunch. The inside reeked of old meat and spoiled milk.

Just as the twins got the doors open the shapeshifter came barreling into the kitchen. He tried to stop but he was running too fast. He skidded on his big rhino feet until he got to the fridge where he was forced in. The twins closed the fridge, locked it, and put a few broomsticks on the door handles so that the shapeshifter couldn't get out.

They heard it screech and once the sound faded to just an echo, they assumed it was frozen. Just as they were about to go get Charlie, he came walking in limping a bit.

"Charlie!" The two smiled, glad their friend was okay.

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?" Charlie smirked and was instantly put into a tight hug.

"Are you okay? Why are you limping?" Dipper asked and Charlie remembered what had happened.

"I just tweaked my ankle a bit. Nothing a good doctor couldn't fix," Charlie said and the three walked off to the nurse to get their friend an ice pack or something.

* * *

 **A/N: So this isn't the end but it's really close. Don't worry I have more in store for you guys!**

 **So happy Fanficaversary! One whole year here. Woohoo!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **R &R is greatly appreciated :)**

 **Have a nice day and I'll see you all on the next chapter! Bye!**


	9. THE END

**A/N: So this is how it ends. A happy ending, of corse. And if anyone wants a sequel I will most definitely give it to you.**

 **I want to thank everyone who's left a review on this story so...here it goes: Finnjr63, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Tyrone, TheSilentFury, alissalee453, CrazyBlueOwl, ShinyMudkipGal, Blind-Eyephone, Ninuhuju, RainbowsAndUnicorns, Sierra, rc9gnrulez1234, Gracekim1, yoga5631, EmPro8, Moonstar Daughter of Hades, Holt7, Guest, Dipper, grapplinghookgrimm, Alexis Nite, and Funnybombninja.**

 **Thanks for putting up with my bad Charlie puns and my many...many mistakes. I'm so happy that you all cared enough to review and so now I wanna give you a challenge. If everyone who's reading this right now reviews, I'll add another chapter. An after the after events chapter.**

 **Now, without further-a-do, let's get going. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The trio walked into the nurse's office supporting Charlie by letting him put his weight on them. The nurse instantly got up and got him seated, getting out a small baggie and some ice.

She wrapped his foot in an ace bandage with the ice beneath it, telling him to keep his weight off of his foot for 3-5 days. She handed him a single crutch that he was supposed to put his weight on. She would have given him two crutches but the school, for some reason, couldn't afford two.

Charlie smiled and told the nurse a happy, "Thank you," before walking out of the small room.

There was a minute of silence before Charlie spoke up, "I think this was, by far, the coolest day of school I've ever had. Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Mabel playfully punched Charlie on the arm.

The school day was over and the twins needed to be home about thirty minutes ago. Mabel check her phone to find that she had gotten about a million texts from her parents asking about where she was or if she was okay. All she told them was that she was helping Charlie out and asked if he could come over. When she got a positive response she smiled.

"Hey, Chocolate Factory," That was one of the not-so-famous nickname the trio used. It was a reference to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Charlie didn't like it much so when he looked over to Mabel his face showed slight anger slipping through the happy mask he had put on.

"My mom just said you can come over if you want. We have video games!" When Charlie heard Mabel say Video Games in her persuading sing-song voice, he perked to life.

"Sounds great! I'll definitely be there! My mom doesn't get back from work until 8:00 so I have a lot of time," Charlie said with a small smile.

"I just hope you enjoy getting your butt kicked in Mario Cart!" Dipper said and Charlie laughed a bit.

"You wish!" He said, still smiling.

The truth was, with Charlie, that Dipper and Mabel were his first and only friend. He didn't understand why. He thought he was fun to hang out with but he recently seemed to be a repellant to anyone who wasn't a part of the Pines family.

Dipper and Mabel's parents loved him. They liked to be around him. Their dad thought he was funny and their mom liked how he was easy to talk to. Never shy or awkward.

So the trio didn't exactly know why nobody seemed to want to be his friend. Maybe it was because he lived in a small house in a pretty dangerous neighborhood? He didn't have a clue. But if he had to risk Dipper and Mabel's friendship just to be popular, he would choose Dipper and Mabel over popularity in a heartbeat.

Fame and fake friends can only take so far but real friends are all the fame and fortune he needs.

* * *

They got to Dipper and Mabel's house a few minutes later and Charlie plopped his backpack down in a small corner near the door—where Mabel and Dipper tended to keep their backpacks too—.

"Do you kids have any homework?" Dipper's mom, Jenna, asked and Dipper thought for a moment as Mabel groaned.

"No, I don't think so," Dipper replied and Jenna turned back to the book she was reading.

Jenna was a lot like Dipper. She was smart and liked to read but Richard was a whole other story. He was like Mabel, crazy and lively, but he was able to contain that and only let it show when he was around his kids.

The three teens walked upstairs and made their way to the game station.

"I wanna be Mario!" Charlie shouted as he lunged for the Wii controller.

"I'll be Bowser," Dipper said reaching for the second controller.

"I'm Baby Peach!" Mabel exclaimed doing a similar thing to what Charlie did.

They all sat on purple and blue bean bag chairs. Every time they would move it would sound like they were sitting on a large hackie sack. In the end, Mabel won the best out of three challenge they had given themselves and she did a little victory dance. The teen found a small ziplock bag of confetti and glitter and threw it all over the room.

"I call not picking that up," Dipper said as he picked confetti out of his messy hair.

"Don't worry, I'll get the vacuum," Mabel said and gave Dipper one of those 'I-Got-You-Fam' looks and Dipper smiled before returning to his game. Charlie and Dipper played a round as the vacuum turned on beside them. Once Mabel had finished Charlie had beat Dipper by a hair. They had gotten so close to both finishing in 2nd place.

"Haha! And you said you would win!" Charlie leaped up excitably but winced as he put pressure on his ankle.

"Yeah, you gotta be a bit more careful," Dipper pointed out.

"Well, obviously," Charlie said with a smile and Mabel sat at her purple bean bag chair.

"You guys ready to get beat again?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Charlie replied and they played video games on and on for a long time after that.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were walking out of first period when they were told to stay back for a moment. They did as they were told and walked up to their teacher's desk.

"So I was reading over your previous assignments and I found that you wrote about some made-up fantasy summer. It was very well written and thought out but I couldn't give you full credit. This was writing from real life. Not some fantasy world you saw in a cartoon," Their teacher, Mr. Centanni, told them and the twins looked confused.

"We didn't make that up. It actually happened," Dipper replied.

"Now, Dipper, I have a pretty active imagination but gnomes and unicorns don't really make sense to me," Mr. C told him and Dipper deflated a bit.

"I could prove to you that some of this actually happened," Dipper said and his teacher nodded handing him his laptop. Dipper began typing away pulling up the YouTube video he had previously shown Erin.

Mr. C smiled a bit at the mention of the Pines being called a hero.

"Well, Dipper, Mabel, I'm glad you showed me that. It was a nice video. I'll write you a pass and you can head to you next class knowing you have full credit," With that, Mr. C handed the twins each a yellow slip of paper and excused them. They each made their way to PE where they saw Charlie sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey, Fun Dip," Charlie smiled.

"Hey, Charlie Brown," Came Dipper's reply. Charlie laughed quietly and then decided that now was the time he needed to tell the twins something he wanted to tell them ever since he had woken up that morning.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Mabel asked.

"For being there for me. You could've just left me lying there when my ankle was hurt but you helped me. Even last year when I was alone, you came along. I want to thank you guys for always caring enough," Charlie said. This caught the twins off-guard. Charlie had always been a happy-go-lucky pun-making jokester but he had just made a sentimental 'thank you' and the twins were pretty surprised.

"Why are you thanking us?" Dipper finally spoke up.

"Ever since my mom's been the only one to take care of me I've had a hard time bonding with her. Especially now that she has a full-time job. You guys have been like a brother has sister to me. I can't help but feel like you're family," Charlie let out a small chuckle, "Sorry, I'm getting all sappy on you guys but it's true. Thanks for that."

"No problem Charles," Dipper patted Charlie on the back and Mabel held up her hand for a high-five. Charlie smiled and laughed a bit before returning the high-five.

Then the PE teacher told the class to go run a lap around the track while Charlie was told to stay seated on the bench. The students groaned but did as they were told and ran the lap.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is kind of a bad ending for a story but I tried my best...when you try your best but you don't succeed...**

 **Idk.**

 **So, like I said, if I can get everyone who's reading this right now to review I will add in an after the after events chapter. It'll either be the same length as these chapters have been or longer. Depends on what you like.**

 **Again I want to thank everyone who's reviewed on this story (check first A/N) and I will see you all on my next story or, if possible, the next chapter of this one!**

 **BBBYYYEEEEEE**


	10. THANK YOU! (Bonus Chapter)

**OH MY GOSH! 53 REVIEWS! Thanks to you guys this is my third most reviewed story on FanFiction. Net! You guys have most definitely earned yourselves a bonus chapter! And, because I'm feeling nice, I will make this long and I will check for spelling errors too!**

 **I also wanted to answer a few of your guys' reviews becuase I can't really PM the guests so...yeah. Not all of these are guests though. I'm just too lazy to sen dour PM's...**

 **Blitzstar101 (Guest): Why thank you! I was unsure about how well I wrote the GF original characters so this made me happy! I'm glad you like Charlie! Feel free to read more of my stories. I believe I have 12 at the moment.**

 **Guest: Your wish is my command! Longer chapter right here! As for the conflicts, I will try my best. Maybe even add in some bully...idk. I'm so happy you liked Charlie becuase I was scared to add an OC into this story. I'm one of those people who kinda hate OC's becuase some people try to make them either perfect or just like another character in the series. Thanks!**

 **DisneyansWildKrattFangirl: Thanks! Charlie will, sadly, only be in this story becuase I tend to not write with OC's :(.**

 **The Silent Fury: Maybe...**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Well thank you :D**

 **Finnjr63: Thanks and will do!**

 **Tyrone (Guest): Um...okay then.**

 **I'm gonna get onto the story now...**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel finished their lap gasping for air. They high-fived once they were told their time and sat over on the bleachers with Charlie. Brad was sitting as far away as he could from the trio, sending them angry looks every once in a while.

As more and more kids began sitting on the bleachers the PE coach came in and instructed the class to do a jump-rope test.

"You all have a hundred seconds to jump as many times as you can. If you can get 150 or more then you don't have to do burpies," The coach said and started handing out jump ropes.

Multiple groans were heard throughout the crowd of students. Mostly from the less athletic ones.

Charlie, Dipper and Mabel headed to a spot in the room where not many people were gonna be jumping. The coach blew his whistle and the students began jumping. After what felt like five minutes to the students, he blew his whistle once more and they all stopped.

Dipper had gotten 155, Mabel had gotten 206 and Charlie had gotten 150. The students who hadn't gotten enough jumps began their burpees while the room became loud with chatter from various students. Once they were done with that they were given a game of predator vs. prey. They were told it was a lot like Sharks and Minos except the predators had foam hockey sticks and the prey had nothing but their two legs.

There were three people chosen as predators. Brad, Lisa and Aiden.

Before the game began Brad sent Dipper a mischievous look that seemed to scream _You have no chance._ Lucky for Dipper he didn't believe that for a second. He was ready for this. He had been the prey many times and was ready to be it again.

The game began and the students ran. Brad didn't let anyone get by. They were hit and told to sit on the bleachers. Dipper came running right at Brad who got in a readying stance.

Dipper got close to the hockey stick that Brad was holding before sliding under the fast swing Brad was going to hit him with and continuing to slide between his legs. He got up the second he slowed down.

Brad looked back dumbfounded and Dipper gave a challenging smirk. He sprinted to the end line and surprised many of the people who had known his reputation for being weak from middle school or elementary school.

Charlie patted Dipper on the back, a friendly smile spread across his face. That was when Dipper noticed his friend's slight limp.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It hurts a little but my mom gave me some sort of splint that makes the pain go away. For the most part, that is. Don't worry about it, Dip."

Dipper gave Charlie a bit of a forced smile, trying not to let the concern for his friend show. Mabel then came over after talking to an old friend. They hadn't been best friends but they knew each other. Her relationship was similar to almost every other girl in that school. Usually her relationship with a boy would be more of a crush.

"You ready for round two?" She asked with a happy smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Charlie gave her smile back. They got ready at the starting line and ran when they were told to.

Charlie ran in Lisa's direction. He had noticed that she's good at gymnastics and dance but she wasn't the fastest runner. He could start somewhat close to his full speed and then when he got to the right spot he would sprint.

His tactic worked up until the fifth round when Aiden spotted him and got him from behind when Lisa was distracted with another student. He went and sat out on the bleachers, cheering his friends on.

By now there were only Mabel, Dipper and two other kids left. This time, Dipper started to head for Brad but then dodged him and ran behind one of the other students left. Brad hit a blonde on the shoulders and Dipper made his getaway—just barely making it past Aiden after the whole scenario.

In round 7, Mabel ran right in between Aiden and Lisa. Their hockey sticks collided and she ducked under them. They hooked onto each other for a couple more seconds before Aiden swung his back and it took Lisa's with it, hitting an African-American boy.

He walked off to the bleachers and the twins exchanged looks.

"If I go down, you go down too. Deal?" Dipper asked holding his hand out for Mabel to shake it.

"You got a deal, Fun Dip," Mabel replied and nodded. The expression on her face was serious but excited.

The coach shouted a loud "GO!" That seemed to echo around the room. Some students were startled by the noise and other snickered but Dipper and Mabel ignored it all. They sprinted off. They both ran right to the middle of the room where there was an opening. Brad instantly ran over to the middle and attempted to sweep the hockey stick under their feet.

Dipper jumped and landed in a perfect roll and Mabel jumped above it. The twins looked back and saw that Lisa and Aiden were coming in hot from either side of them. Lisa started to trail behind Aiden.

Brad started sprinting ahead of the two and held his hockey stick out in front of him. He caught up quickly, panting hard. He tried swinging at Mabel, who was a little bit behind her brother, but Dipper grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his way.

She tried to catch her balance for a second, fumbling on her feet but Dipper hadn't let go. He pulled her towards the end line. They were so close, but so was Brad. He tried one more swing but they jumped for the finish line. They made it and Brad had only missed by an inch or less.

The students were excused to change and a ton of students congratulated Dipper and Mabel. They had won. Against Brad.

A geek in thick brown glasses and a shaggy haircut had told them they they were "legendary". Dipper blushed at that and Mabel smiled. She was already considering a relationship with him. Just because he talked to her.

"Nice job guys! Oh, and, I figured out a nickname for Mabel!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Let's hear it," Mabel said anxiously.

"Mabel syrup," Charlie said and Mabel seemed to be contemplating that name.

"Maybe..." She said.

"And of corse it's a cheesy pun," Dipper smiled playfully.

"Why else do you think people called me Cheesy Charlie in third grade?" Charlie replied recalling when a couple of his old friends had given him that nickname. He hadn't liked it that much but didn't want them to get mad at him. Especially since they were his only friends then, and they weren't even that close.

* * *

The trio met out in the halls and headed towards Charlie's locker so he could get his math and science books.

"I still can't get over how you two seemed to be in sync with your moves. I thought you said you don't have the whole twin mind thingy," Charlie said as he put in his locker combination.

"We don't," Dipper said, "We just have the same reflexes, I guess."

"No, it has to be more. I've seen this kind of thing on TV before between twins," Charlie said messing with Dipper.

"Oh haha very funny," Dipper said sarcastically.

"The closest we have to the whole twin telepathy thing is our allergies," Mabel said and, as if on cue, they both sneezed at the exact same time.

"That was adorable," Charlie said and Dipper's face turned bright red as he awkwardly tried to hide his face.

Mabel and Charlie talked about Dipper's little kitten sneeze while he walked awkwardly to the left of them with his hands in his pockets, his gaze directed at the floor. He smiled every once in a while at their comments and sometimes would even chuckle a bit.

 _I missed it here..._ Dipper thought to himself, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey Dipper, you okay, man?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Dipper replied.

"No surprise there," Charlie joked and Dipper playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Haha, shut up, man," Dipper laughed and Charlie joined him.

* * *

Later, in mythology, Mabel was doodling in her notebook.

"Pssst, Dipper," she whispered and poked her brother in the arm.

"What?" Dipper replied.

"Look, I drew a unicorn with a kitten head," Mabel smiled, showing Dipper her notebook, "I named her Delilah."

Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes before getting back to taking notes. That was when Mabel began dozing off.

 _I wonder if something like Delilah exists in Gravity Falls. That sure would be cool. What if Delilah was a boy? I think I'd name him...Dustin. Yeah, that works. Maybe I'll name my kids Dustin and Delilah. I hope they're twins like Dipper and me. They'd get along so well..._

Suddenly Mabel's name was called and she jerked her head up so fast that some people were surprised she didn't just get whiplash.

"Hm?" She saw the teacher looking at her and she quickly scanned the information on the bored. Then she understood what they were talking about.

 _The lochnus monster? That's close enough to whatever the heck McGucket said he saw, right?_

"Can you repeat the question?" She asked sheepishly.

"What's one thing that may have caused the lochnus monster to evolve the way it did?" Erin asked and Mabel thought for a moment.

"The lochnus monster lives in the water, right? So wouldn't that mean that he has fins to help it swim faster?" Mabel answered and Erin smiled.

"Very good. Maybe these textbooks aren't full of useless information," Erin looked over at one of the textbooks laying open on her desk as she said this.

"Now we're going to watch a video that was shown to me by Dipper and Mabel," Dipper tried to cover his face a bit with his hair as students turned their attention to the twins.

By the end of the video a lot of the kids who had known the twins since elementary school had been completely shocked. Their opinions on the Pines Twins changed for the better.

The two twins could see in some of the shocked expressions that they had changed their opinions and they both had the same thought, _Maybe High School isn't so bad after all..._

* * *

 **(I was gonna end it here but since this might be the last you'll see of Charlie, I'll give you a bit of what he's thinking...)**

Charlie got home to a small house. He plopped his backpack down on the ground and listened as the floor creaked a little bit from the weight of his textbooks.

The boy sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to Supernatural (AKA one of his and Dipper's favorite shows of all time).

Every time he would laugh at a joke, his voice echoed through the empty house. That was when he decided to go to his room.

When he got there he laid down on the bed and just thought. He thought about all of the obstacles that he had faced in his life and how, if it weren't for Dipper and Mabel, he may had actually considered some pretty serious things.

He thought about the day his dad left. The last words his father had told him was, "Stay cool, kiddo. I love you."

He remembered being confused and scared all at once. His mom was at the kitchen table, a scowl placed across her face. She starred daggers into his dad who couldn't seem to make eye contact.

Tears appeared in Charlie's eyes that he quickly blinked away. _Why did he have to leave...?_

Charlie remembered how much they fought before he left. _Maybe it was for the better..._

That was when he spotted a picture from the 8th grade end of the year carnival. The twins were to either side of him and he looked like he was the happiest person on Earth. Mabel had her hand above his head to give him bunny ears and Dipper had an awkward little smile on his face.

Charlie smiled. _At least I have you guys._

* * *

 **A/N: And now I'm done. The feels are real-ish. I actually started this chapter last week but I just had spring break so I was everywhere. The worst part is that, no matter where I went, there was no wifi. I was at my house with wifi for about five hours over the week. So I didn't have much time to work on this.**

 **So you like it? I kinda just used up all of my creative juice with this.**

 **I also really want to try something. If any of you can think of a pun or joke, please leave it in the reviews. I love reading those! Puns are hilarious.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you all, hopefully, in my next Gravity Falls fanfic.**

 **If you don't wanna wait for me to finish The Secret Trio Revealed then you could read Star vs the Forces of Gravity. It's a crossover but it's good for any of the SVTFOE and Gravity Falls fans.**

 **I'm gonna go now. Bye!**


End file.
